Dangerous
by Hatty101
Summary: Bella Swan goes by Viper she is a great swords woman, car loving, althletic, fighter and racer. But What will happen when she meets the Cullens? What will happen what will happen between Bella and Edward? All HUMAN ECxBS.
1. Meet And Greet

**Hi this is my first Fan-Fic so go easy on me but enjoy this ones about a serious badass Bella Swan comes to forks well that's her new name but she goes by Viper and then when she comes to forks some straight A student, the Cullen's are curious but then what will happen to Ed and Bells, But she has a couple of secrets like the fact she is excellent swords woman !!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov**

I was getting sick of my mother rambling on about how I should give up on everything I love like : Sword fighting I was best in the country and most feared but everyone doesn't now what I look like or anything about me apart from my family, and street fighting, street racing, boxing and being a serious athlete. Ugh I hated this she just won't listen or rather I won't listen to her.

Anyway she hated me and I hated her, I couldn't bring my self to call her mother or mum and really I could not really have a conversation with her not that I would want to.

If you haven't noticed I love Cars, fighting, racing, and Sport and loads of other stuff. I am I 18 year old strong confident young tom Boy.

But I looked so innocent yeah right I looked anything but innocent, I was a really pretty girl I had lovely hair a mahogany colour and a really slim figure with the right curves everywhere and I had really pretty glistening Red Killer eyes, but there was a deadly thing about me that made me so not innocent and it looks like I have no muscle but boy do I.

Ok back to reality "I hate you that's it you have ruined my reputation I am so perfect but you just ruin it your going to your fathers I can't stand you any more!!!" Renée said "looks who's talking!" I replied smugly.

"That's it out now you 10 minutes to leave!" Renée screamed I couldn't care less I could get what I wanted easily "FINE!" I sarcastically said "No I mean it this time if you don't your BABY GET'S IT!!!!! I watched throw a fit and I snarled "you wouldn't" "oh yes I would!"

Ugh she knew my weak spot, my baby, my CAR, my CARS!!!!!!!! UGH

She is so heartless she knew she had won after that she was just a heartless pig at least Charlie was rich and had a big garage for all my cars!

So I went up stairs and slammed my door screaming.

I hate her oh well I will start packing and I remembered I can start out new there will be bound to have fights in forks so I wasn't phased I packed up everything and went down stairs to work on my cars before they were shipped out to Forks.

So after that I started tuning my cars up I was in a cute top that came to my belly button and then I wore shorts that came to my low part of my thigh and some trainers so I washed my cars and tuned my cars a little they were my world. ( Bella's outfit on Profile )

I had a Bugatti Veyron, Nissan 350z, Lamborghini Gallardo, Lamborghini Murcielago I had a couple of them actually I had a couple of all of these, and a lot of different Motorbikes like all my Ducati's. (all cars on profile)

I had a load of ranges to choose from. That when Renée came in and said "OK I know you love your cars but you have to leave one for me so I get to choose I want …. You're best most precious Bugatti Veyron!!

I was so mad but I had a plan since she wanted to be really mean so would I.

"Ok" I pretended to sob and beg but see just said "Look at the tough girl now!" that's all she sneered.

So then she went back inside and the man came to my garage and said " Hey are you the owner of all the bikes and cars because if you are then you need to sign here so I can ship all of them of apart from one says the girl I spoke to n the phone" he said

I knew Renée would do this so I said in a really soft alluring voice " No I think you have got it a bit wrong all of them need to be shipped of every single one are we clear" he went really red and said "su..re I will get these of pronto and I will make sure there all gone and in forks before twelve this after noon!" and with that I signed and then he left.

I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

A few hours later ….

I saw Charlie and waved he saw me and came over _well better get this over with _"Hi Bells!!" Ugh "hi um well let's just get this straight I really am not the type for anything and I mean ANYTHING GIRLY!!!"

I really emphasised it "Ok… Well let's go then umm your cars are at the house and bikes but they left one here for you to dive home" Charlie said quietly.

"Yes which one!" I jumped up and down excitedly; cars are the only things I couldn't resist to get excited about.

"Um the Bugatti Veyron the red one" "YES" I screamed.

"well let's go you can go have a look around and go to Port Angeles while I go on my shift at work I am chief police" oh no Charlie is Chief police I am a real bad girl and my father chief police hey at least I will see him at work a lot since I am all ways getting in trouble.

Oh well I never get caught so Charlie then said

" I now your not exactly a good girl but I really am fine with that but since you're my daughter you will probably not get told off or punished around here because we will all get fed up of it so go on have a good time !"

I just walked of found my car got in and drove that would have thought that my dad would be so cool with my bad behaviour.

So were to go, I know Port Angeles.

* * *

_Meanwhile a little later …_

* * *

Charlie pov

"hi" I said as the Cullen's approached me they replied "hi" in unison. I laughed " What do I have the pleasure of seeing you lot" Edward replied "well we came to see you and thought we could learn a little about your daughter she is the talk of the town" He laughed, I grimaced and said " well you need to stay away from her she is dangerous."

They all looked at me weirdly.

**What do you Think!**

**Bella Is not a Vampire! I have made a few changes this includes Bella having Red eyes!**

**Just SPECIAL!**

**Hatty101 x**


	2. 7 Angels And My Cars

**Hi thanx for waiting but I am finally happy with this story. So this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it, if you don't please tell me and I will try to make it better. Thanx for reviewing!!!! And SORRY it took so long to write.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously … **__They all looked at me weirdly._

**Bella POV**

I was coming back from the mall - I got some new black sneakers and Goth clothes I didn't like them but I wanted a change, anyway I needed a fresh start and I thought clothes would do it, so I also bought a short mini skirt and denim I have to add.

I also bought a very small tight fitting running top so I could run because I miss my old life. I haven't fought in a week and I haven't run in a month!!!!

It's like a horrible nightmare. I can't believe I haven't even been sword fighting in 5 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel like a mess but when I saw my dad on the side of the rode by the police station I sped up and saw him talking to 7 angels (or that's what they looked like) so I decided to go really fast and splash them with water of the road. HA HA !!!!

**Charlie's POV**

I was just about to tell them, about what I meant when I heard a speeding car and I instantly knew it was Bella (well who else was it going to be, no one else here in Forks has a really fast car).

When I saw her going faster I said to the guys "You might want to know that I won't be going after that car as the girl inside it aims to get us wet."

They all just stared at me, and said: "OH!!!!"

Then; "That must be Bella inside the car ".

"Nice car!".

I thought, trust Rosalie to think about cars, and I said "You'd probably like to know that that is in fact Bella and this is a warning: never call her Bella!"

And I saw her flash by in her car laughing and I realised that we were all wet. I laughed and said, "I told you, and I mean it. You need to stay away from her as she is bad news. To let you in on some of her secrets, she sword fights, boxes, street fights, she's athletic, she street races and sings - but you know she doesn't do it a lot, only rarely but still never ever tell anyone what I have said."

And I started to drive home wondering if I had said a little too much.

**Bella POV**

I laughed as I passed by, you should have seen the look on the pixie looking girl, she looked murderous as she got soaked - it made me laugh even harder.

I was going up the drive and it was so grand, (and big) it had a water fountain just near the top in the centre.

I was about to go inside but I saw the garage - it was huge and I mean HUGE. I loved it I could fit all my cars in it and still get about 50 more in YES!!

I then saw the massive house next door it was just as big as ours but a bit bigger though.

I found out that the 7 angels lived there and I was MURDEROUS!!!! Why couldn't they live 5 miles away but anyway I just walked into the house, sat down then went to get changed into my car tuning clothes.

And then I ran down stairs. **(Bella is not actually clumsy in this story instead she was graceful and fluent.)**

I was really annoyed when I heard Charlie coming towards my garage. But I let it pass and turned my music up louder, then I started to tune my cars and bikes until about 6:00am in the morning.

Then I slept all day. Tomorrow was the start of school, and I needed to be fresh and become more deadly than I usually am when I meet new people.

And with that I went to sleep dreading tomorrow's entrance and first impressions.

**Sorry it's not exciting or anything but the next chapter will be better hpoefully, what do you think I should make her do next and what should her reaction be like to the cullens.**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!! **

**Hatty101 x**


	3. I Have A Rule

**Hi sorry about the last chapter but it was better than the last one because otherwise it doesn't go with the rest of the story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did sorry about the links to the other things on my profile but I put them on there press update and it deletes it self so I will try and get them up today.**

**This chapter will hopefully be more exciting than the last one. ENJOY !!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

_**Previously … **__And with that I went to sleep dreading tomorrow's entrance and first impressions._

I found I was singing on stage in my dream but then I was hearing a strange noise it was a beeping noise, it was my alarm clock telling fanatics of your old life are over don't go back now.

I can't and won't it's to much, and I love being bad so, I got up and got breakfast then ran to my room, and put my makeup on I layered it on because I love it so much I love looking dark it's not that I am a bimbo, how is stuck up and a snobby freak, but I am a jerk, and I just love black so I finished putting on my makeup on and got dressed. (outfit on profile!

I ran down stairs after looking in the mirror I looked the most deadly I ever have, but I had a problem it was not that I looked deadly it was that I couldn't be mysterious and totally unknown because Charlie has told people a bit about me I can't but oh well.

I grabbed my black handbag with some books and stuff in it and I walked out the door after putting high heel stilettos on and saw a absolute gorgeous Aston Martin Vanquish on the drive, as my jaw hit the floor and the drooling began Charlie looked smugly at me, and then said " I know you love cars and bikes so I got you these!"

And I stared at him confused as he said two and I realised there was a gorgeous Harley Davison bike behind the Vanquish and I fell into heaven I rushed over to my dad and bumped fists with him as we both were not very affectionate you see I inherited that from my dad well the new me did anyway I was so quiet, sensitive and an angel kid but look at me now.

"Thank you so much dad!!!!" I squealed Cars are the only things that can get me excited and it was already tuned up as well. YES!!!!

"Thanks so so so so so very much and your lucky because that's the most affection I have shown anyone ever!"

" Thanks Bells I will remember that! He chuckled

"Well I got to go to school I want to make everyone scared!" I laughed and he looked at me slightly scared but bold face and said

"Bella I have one rule for you NO BLOWWING UP THE SCHOOL!!!!" We both laughed but then he turned serious and I stopped laughing and said

"You meant it?" I asked in a questioning tone just to annoy him and then he said "YES I MEAN IT NOW GO TO SCHOOL!"

I laughed and got in my new ASTON MARTIN V12 Vanquish OH MY GOD !!!!!

And drove to school at 120mph.

When I got to the car park everyone looked scared to death as I was going at neck braking speed, as I did a really nice hand break turn, into a space as I was going 100mph, into a space that's a record.

I stopped and as I got out I saw 5 angels OH MY GOD !!!!

The pixie one looks like she could kill me sending me a death glare but I made sure that I put my hood over my head before I got out my Aston martin so she couldn't see my face, only Charlie had so far.

And just as everyone looked at me she walked towards me but everyone was so close, so they would be able to see my face if I pulled my hood down.

And that's exactly what I did, the pixie was half way towards me, when I pulled my hood of and my jumper to reveal my face and outfit and jacket (Which I loved!).

And everyone gasped including her and she suddenly stopped, I glared at her, and I smiled as she started to run back to her precious family, HA what is family when you fun being bad and street fights and sword fighting.

And they all looked scared to death as I revealed myself, and I glared at them and walked past swearing at them the looked as if they had wet themselves as I got closer and past. Everyone was staring so I said

"TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER!" **(A line from The-Dark-Love-Writer!)**

And that made then stop staring!

They had a right to be scared as I walked past my phone went off, they looked even more scared when the song it played was Comatose by Skillet, I shot them a death glare as I went into the school.

They had every reason to be scared as I looked really deadly today just because I had tried so hard to look even more than ever before smiled at the achievement.

And walked into the office, the lady behind the desk took a look at me and said

"Can I help you kind miss" she said in a scared to she was shivering but yet I bring that.

"YES BUT SAY I AM KIND AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!" I screamed and she shook with extreme fear and I smiled "Got it!"

And she said "Here is your schedule miss" in a scared voice, what a sap.

She was such a baby, anyway everyone was scared of me now ACIEVEMENT!!!!

Anyway I looked down at my schedule and I had:

History - Mr Banner ( Rosalie has this class)

English - Mrs Hope (Edward also has this class)

Lunch (Everyone has this)

Chemistry - Mr Varner (Alice and Emmet also have this class)

Biology - Mr Smith (Edward has this class as well )

Gym - Coach Clapp (Everyone has this)

UGH. I hate lessons apart from Gym. I really wanted to go and street race right now. But Charlie said I had to stay in school for half the day at least.

I walked down the hallway and everyone backed away when they saw me. I was so proud but I am not that bad soon everyone was going to figure out I am not going to hurt them **all **the time.

I walked into Mrs Hopes class 10miniutes late and she looked up and her eye widened a little. I smirked _if only she knew _I walked up to her and she looked at me and said

"Why are you so late" And I laughed and said

"Cause I wanted to be late" And then she looked at me sternly but I knew she was scared and then she said

"Well you have detention after the class" I laughed and said

"Do you actually think I am going to come!" And everyone snickered

She then said "SIT DOWN NEXT TO " And then I trudged over and he looked as if had wet himself of being so scared, but I decided to have some fun this English lesson, I started to write notes down for a new engine for my old Nissan 350z as I had Burned the engine out in my last race.

Cullen peered over my shoulder, looking at my notes, I pushed his head away and said

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering what your writing, as it is defiantly not notes"

"How do you know?" I was getting angry now!

He raised his eyebrows and said

"Seriously, the Dangerous, sword fighting, serious athlete, street fighting, street racing, champion boxer with a dangerous looks and is super hot is taking notes on Shakespeare, in English?"

"How do you know so much about me you freaking stalker?!"

"I know everything, I have to rule you see, rule number one, I am always right, rule number two, if I am ever wrong refer to rule number one"

I laughed I like this guy already, but I don't need anyone to laugh with I have Jake I have everything, money, bikes, cars, swords, fighting skills, races but no friends which believe me is a good thing.

So maybe the Cullen kid has a funny side to him, maybe I could get to know him.

**So how was it alright, REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Hatty101 **

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	4. I Love Your Bleached Hair

**Hi hope you like this next chapter!**

_**Previously… **__So maybe the Cullen kid has a funny side to him, maybe I could get to know him._

**Bella POV**

Well, the rest of English was a horror, I couldn't stand that Cullen kid staring at me and my notes, he shut up after a bit.

I had past the first two lessons with ease, now for lunch. YAY! NOT!

I walked out of English, and saw 5 Blond bimbos, arms folded, one eyebrow arched.

They looked like flimsy idiots. I laughed out loud and they glared and stormed towards me, trying to not look a little uncomfortable confronting me.

Ha. Idiots do they have a death wish. There was 5 of them. The ultimate blond bimbo, was now stood in front of me and sneered

"I rule this school, so like stay away from me, or like...Or like, there will be, big like trouble"

"Ha, bet you can't say a sentence without saying like, Blonde"

"Yeah I can, like I am not saying it now, like am I?"

"Ugh, yeah actually you are"

"Whatever just stay away"

She tried to grab my hair and pull, but I dodged her, I then picked her up by her collar, and through her on the floor, and said

"No, you stay out of my way! And by the way, you know I love your bleach - blond hair it totally matches your brown routes!" **(ANONTHER GREAT LINE FROM The-Dark-Love-Writer)**

"UGH!" she screamed and ran of down the hallway, her minions following saying

"YEAH, UGH!" and storming after her.

I laughed at that, I then turned around and saw Cullen wide eyed in shock behind me. I walked up to him and said

"This is our little secret" I almost whispered, and ran my finger along his jaw line.

I felt him gulp, and I smiled evilly, i decided to have a little fun, so i slowly lifted my leg and intertiwined our legs, i quite enjoyed it and apperently he did, 'cause i could feel him panting, well if thats all it took... I caressed his face and pulled my face to his slowly touching each others cheek suddenly, he brought his hands to my waist loving it all, then i dropped everything i had just done and i walked around him as he nodded.

When I wanted I had boys hooked, but I don't share the girl thing for boys, But i'm deffinatly not GAY!

I walked in to the lunch hall **(If that's you call it)**

And people stared as I walked by, I bought an apple and walked to the other side of the Lunch hall and sat, I listened to my music while I ate my apple.

Then I heard a chair pull out next to me pull out, I looked up and you will never guess who it was.

CULLEN, BIG SURPRISE!

Ugh. He sat down and said

"We need to talk"

I simply replied "No we don't have to"

And I looked down again back at my ipod. I noticed him staring at me with? Awe?

I started to feel uncomfortable, so I told him

"When your finished gawking at me, will you please back off" I said calmly, as he got p smiled and left.

I noticed him looking over his shoulder with a glint of something in his eye.

I wonder what it was.

With that I got up and started to walk to Chemistry with Mr. Varner.

**Uh… Was it good Review and tell me please!**

**Hatty101 x**


	5. OMG No!

**Hi Guys here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

**BPOV **

I loved it when the day ended, doesn't everyone. I was walking out to the car park and saw everyone still gawking at me and my car, when I heard a loud bike type of engine sound coming into the car park.

It was Jake on my new Ducati, I was pissed, he shouldn't of come not at least until there was a street fight in town.

Why couldn't he have waited, unless he knew I wanted a change. Which I did and, just as he pulled up I shouted

"YOU AEWSOME DUDE HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

He replied

"I love your voice but can you turn it down a bit!

"SURE!"

"No I mean it, and I am just awesome!"

He had brought my bike so I could go to the bike race in town, and he could watch with the car. Or he could drive it home.

"Well, hurry up let's swap before someone notices"

And we did he got off the bike and jumped into my car throwing me the keys on the way, and he drove off.

I hopped up on to the bike and it reared up, I laughed everyone looked really scared, either because I was driving or they were scared I would run them over, but the thing was that Edward was looking at me with? Awe? And Love?

God I can't understand boy, yet…. Who can?

I went then to the closest race I knew 'Breaking Dawn' it was the closest thing to a good race in Forks.

I was going at neck braking speed when I saw the races, and thought about what I was seeing, it was a black dragon Ducati. It had a guy sitting on it and as I pulled in he froze looked at me and started to pull his helmet off and…

Oh God no it isn't…

Yes it is, the guy on this seriously cool bike was…

**Cliffy, Short I know you probably hate me for it but…**

**Review and tell…**

**Sorry to Cutenesslover, I couldn't use your really cool pick up lines but they will appear!**

**Hatty101 x**


	6. The Race And Gang

**Hi Sorry about the last chapter being short to make up for it this chapter is going to be longer!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

EDWARD! The rider was Edward Freaking Cullen, I can't believe this.

Anyway I saw these tanned tall guys approaching me, I toughened up and said

"Yo"

"Yo, Uh girl"

"Oh, you think I am weak just 'cause I am a girl!?"

"Duh!"

"Well…" And I punched him in the gut, his friends laughed but realised he wasn't faking they said

"Oh God this girls got power"

Another shouted

"Where have you been all my life?"

I replied

"Hiding from you."

They laughed and the guy who asked stormed off.

I laughed and they said

"hi"

"Yo"

"Well… I am Jake" The guy who I had punched said.

"Kay, I am Viper"

There eyes went wide and Jake said

"As in thee Viper"

"Yep, that would be me" I said with a popping 'p'

They gasped and said

"you're my idol"

"I love your bike"

"Your awesome"

"I thought you were in Phoenix"

They throw random questions and I don't even know them?

Well…

"Ok, yes I was in Phoenix, but came to stay with my dad 'cause my mom kicked me out claiming I was ruining her 'perfection', and well I am known all over the world, I love racing, I am racing tonight and I it's nice you like my skill!"

I said and posed, they laughed and I saw Edward fuming that I was getting on with them, I guess they hate each other.

Then once they had introduced me to the rest of them they started a conversation going and then I got asked a question and I used my smartass comments.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?""Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

All the boys laughed and Sam walked off just like Paul had!

It was so funny!

Oh yeah I forgo they introduced me to, the gang there was Embry, Jake (The Leader), Sam, Paul, Quill and Jared.

I was still laughing, when I stopped suddenly and randomly asked

"Why is Cullen mad I am with you?"

Jake replied

"'cause were the 'Bad-asses' round here"

"Well… I am joining!" I said happily they grinned and said

"You wanna join, well… all you have to do is hang around with us do what we do, and technically you get a really BAD reputation. You still wanna join?!"

"Yeah Bad-ass is my middle name!"

"Cool, we got Viper the best street racer in the world!"

"Nice!"

"Yo"

"Dude, your to HOT!"

I glared at him and said

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Whoa…"

We then heard the siren go off. I grinned this means the race is starting.

"You guys racing"

"Hell Yeah!"

And with that I quickly drove up to a livid Edward and said

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Them, there really bad Bella, stay away"

"I am in there gang"

"WHAT?!!!!"

He looked furious.

"My life dude, Nice bike dude"

And I laughed and drove off. I didn't want him to know I was Viper so… I didn't know how to cover it up, I went to ask they guys what I should do, and then I heard them yell

"VIPER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

I looked around to see a shocked Edward, and I just grimaced.

I went to the start of the race and Edward pulled up next to me, and Jake did on my other side of me.

They glared at each other and then Edward said

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?!"

"There was no reason I don't even know you!"

He looked down, there was a glint of something in his eye.

I looked at him suspiciously and then pulled my helmet on and started rearing my bike up.

I saw them both look at me in awe, as the bike touched the ground I heard someone say

"Ready, Set, GO!"

I raced forward, and flew past them both, I knew somewhere behind me there was the rest of the gang.

I touched the ground as I turned the corners, and leaned into my turns I saw everyone looking at me with awe from behind, but then put there game faces on and growled in frustration.

I laughed and they got more angry, after a couple of minutes I lost them and sped way ahead. I saw the crowd parting as I came closer to the finish line.

I saw Jake and the gang punch there fists up in the air, obviously liking it that I beat, Cullen and them.

But when I went over to them they told me that was awesome and growled in defeat.

I said bye and went home.

And when I went up to my room I saw…

**Did you like it. I keep on leaving you on edge!**

**Review!**

**Hatty101 x**


End file.
